Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-4802891-20161001070405/@comment-29893250-20161001080214
It is actually really easy to get mana prisms. The seasonal CE will not go away so fast that you can't get it. Obviously you get tons of mana prisms from events but what you can do outside events is do the 30 ap exp quest. Burn all the silver cards you get. This will yield 1 mana prism per 3 star exp card which adds up in a hurry. Being able to do the event more efficiently will also yield you more prisms and if you buy nothing else from the shop, at least buy out their monthly summon tickets. However, for this event, I'd be looking at getting strong enough to do the level 90 event free quest with a team full of joint recitals. It is 600 petals per box clearing and with a bunch of joint recitals, that takes about 200-240 ap, depending on luck, a little more if you have to use a princess of the white rose ce on your main damage dealer. In that 240 ap, you get 45 prisms which comes out to .1875 prisms per AP. (in terms of dailies, if you don't count burning, they yield .1 prisms per AP) The event also gives you 3 copper apples per cycle beyond the 6th reset which effectively reduces this by 30 AP and increases the effective yield to .2 prisms per AP Comparatively, the 30 ap exp quest gives you probably about 6 silver cards per quest which comes out to... .2 prisms per AP plus what it gives you for the daily. So only the first for the day is more efficient than just doing the event in terms of mana prisms and that's not counting the other benefits of just doing the event. Each box cycle also gives you about 2 million qp, 13.5k friend points, 3 medal of great knight (camelot drop that's annoying to farm. You'll be glad to get them for this little ap), 2 infinity gears, 2 ghost lanterns, 4 chains of the fool, 25 gold exp cards (about as many a you'd get from doing the 30 ap exp quest), 15 silver exp cards (which you can just burn for prisms if you want), 1 of every gold class piece, and 2 of every silver class piece. You'll also get more master and mystic code levels. Believe me, enabling to do this is much, much, much more efficient than trying to do it outside the event. Just make sure you go off and friend a nice level 90+ Jalter with princess of white rose if you're having trouble, joint recital if you aren't. If you're lower leveled, you'll likely need a support that can punch through the rulers quickly and efficiently while hitting like a truck. It is also nice when your support resists those rulers so you can kind of ignore them for a few moments while you mop up the threats and it is also nice to strand Jeanne in th second battle by herself so when she uses her NP, she'll effectively do nothing but stun herself, giving you a turn to hit her while she's invincible to help charge your gauge and a free shot after. More importantly, it drags the battle out for an extra couple turns without you getting hurt while your skills get to cool down.